


Dragon's Mate

by dancibayo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: After defeating Zeref, Natsu is ready to claim what's his. But will he get the chance?





	1. Chapter 1

Dragon's Mate  
dancibayo  
Chapter 1

The first time Natsu Dragoneel met Gray Fullbuster, he immediately knew that he had found his mate. Even as a young child, his inner dragon hummed with approval at finding his lifelong companion. A dragon has only one mate, and there is a process for mating that every dragon (or in this case dragon slayer) must follow. Fight, bite, then claim. But since the two boys were too young to even know what sex was, they would be stuck in the first stage, fight for years to come.

Several years later

The war was over. Natsu had finished off Zeref, and with the dark wizard gone, the fire dragon slayer could claim what was his. He had every intention to carry out his plan as soon as he laid eyes on his ice princess. Speaking of which, there he was! Standing next to Juvia with his shirt and pants missing. Natsu’s inner dragon gave a rumbling growl as the dragon slayer listened to Juvia and Gray’s conversation. 

“Gray-sama told Juvia that he would give her his answer after the war was finished. Juvia would like Gray-sama to do so now.” the water mage asked, standing in her own torn clothing, pressing the tips of her fingers together. Gray sighed and scratched the back of his head.

“Look, Juvia. You're a great person and a beautiful woman but, I prefer men. I'm sorry it took so long to tell you, but I've never told anyone before. I was scared of what people would think. I hope you can forgive me.” Gray replied solemnly. Natsu was nodding in agreement, when suddenly Gray’s eyes met his. The ice make mage flushed slightly, and then averted his eyes. Natsu grinned and walked over to them. He put Gray in a headlock and laughed.

“Hey popsicle. Come with me, I have something to tell ya.” Natsu demanded while dragging Gray with him behind some rubble from the fight with Zeref and his followers. 

“Stupid flame brain, let go of me!” Gray grunted as he twisted out of Natsu’s arms. His face was flushed, but he crossed his arms over his chest, acting like nothing was wrong. 

“Calm down ice bastard. I heard what you said to Juvia. Any guy in particular you like at the moment?” Natsu asked while feigning ignorance. He knew Gray loved him. He could smell Gray’s love for him as well as his fear. He didn't think Natsu would return his feelings, but oh boy, was he in for a surprise. 

“There may be someone that I like. But no way in hell am I telling you.” Gray said defensively. He started rubbing over his chest subconsciously, like his heart was aching. 

“Come on snowflake. Promise I won't laugh.” Natsu laughed. He was sure that Gray loved him, and that they would easily get together. 

“I thought you had something to tell me.” Gray said instead. Well Gray was right, Natsu did have something to tell him. So might as well get it over with. 

“You're my mate.” the dragon slayer said as if it explained everything. Gray started to smell confused, his eyebrow raised in question.

“What do you mean I'm your mate?” Gray asked. “Is that some weird dragon slayer thing?” 

“It's not weird, but it is a dragon slayer thing.” Natsu admitted. “Dragons have one mate their whole entire life. And you're mine.” The dragon slayer was smiling bright. Gray was quiet for awhile but then started shaking his head. 

“No, I don't believe you. You're just saying that to make fun of me. After all these years and you're just now telling me? Why wait this long if you knew? If you had told me when you first found out, I might have thought it was true.”

No, no, this was not good. If Gray rejected Natsu, then the dragon slayer would get really sick and then die. But he couldn't tell Gray that. He would think he was just using him to stay alive. 

“Gray you've got to believe me! I've known since we first met, but we were just kids then, and after we got older one thing after another happened. I wanted to be able to be happy with you without worrying about one of us getting hurt. I can't lose you Gray!” Natsu begged his mate. 

“You knew that long and still never told me? How could you let me suffer alone for all those years? I'm sorry Natsu. I can't do this.” Gray whispered, his throat thick with emotion. And so the ice mage turned around and walked back where the rest of the Fairy Tail was gathering. Natsu felt his heart break into a thousand pieces as his inner dragon let out a pained roar. Clutching his chest, Natsu stumbled past Lucy, his goal now to find a quiet place where he could die alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later and the reconstruction for the Fairytail guild and the rest of Magnolia was going strong. There was just one problem…

“Naaatsuuu!” Happy called as he flew around everyone who was working hard to rebuild the guild. “Has anyone seen Natsu?” the blue cat asked Gajeel who was lifting a large wooden beam.

“No, I haven't seen that idiot around. You don't know where he is?” the dragon slayer wondered, as a few other guild members gathered around. 

“I haven't seen him since the battle! I'm really worried about him!” the blue exceed exclaimed, eyes watering. “Has anyone seen him?”

Gray was working nearby, listening in to the conversation but not adding to it. He was feeling bad for turning Natsu down, wondering if he was being truthful about this mate thing. Maybe he should ask one of the other dragon slayers about it. With that decided he walked over to where Wendy was busy picking up rubble and moving it out of the way. Before he could chicken out, he took a deep breath and began. “Hey Wendy…”

Wendy paused what she was doing, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. “Yes Gray-san? Can I help you with something?”

“I hope so… yesterday Natsu told me I was his mate. I was pissed because he said he's known since we were kids that I was his mate, but I was wondering if you could tell me more about it.” the ice mage explained, hoping to get some answers. “Is it true that dragon slayers have mates or whatever?” He asked, hoping Natsu hadn't been pulling his leg, because then he'd look like an idiot. 

Wendy smiled. “Of course it's true. I'm glad he finally told you. But I'm surprised he let you out of his sight so soon after the claiming.” the younger girl said thoughtfully. 

“Claiming?” Gray asked. “He hasn't claimed me. I told him that I didn't want to be with him after the battle a couple of days ago.” Gray admitted, removing his shirt and tossing it on the ground, not even aware of what he was doing.

“You WHAT?!” Wendy exclaimed. “Why would you tell him that? Any dragon slayer can tell you love him, just by your scent!”

Gray, feeling a little foolish because apparently every dragon slayer he'd ever met knew how he felt. It wasn't even a secret, everyone probably knew by now. “Because he kept it a secret our entire lives! Why would he lie to me like that!”

Suddenly Gajeel spoke up. With his advanced hearing, he heard the entire conversation. “I'm sure that idiot had his reasons, but it doesn't matter now. If you rejected him two days ago he probably doesn't have much time left. If a dragon's mate rejects them, the dragon will die from the heart break.”

“No Naatsuu! I don't want him to die! Gray, please you've got to help him! Don't you love him Gray?” Happy cried, clinging to Gray’s bare arm. 

Gray felt sick. Of course he loved that flame brain bastard. And he was going to give him a chance after the town got rebuilt, he didn't want him to die! He had to find Natsu before time ran out! 

“Gajeel, can you smell Natsu? I've got to find him!” Gray begged, trying not to go into hysterics. Gajeel inhaled deeply through his nose. 

“He's in the forest, next to the river.” Gajeel said. “But I would hurry if I were you. He doesn't smell good at all.”

Gray took off, running as fast as he could. Happy went to follow him, but Wendy stopped him. “If Natsu is able to claim him, you won't want to be there when it happens.”

“Hahaha yeah, you definitely don't want to be there while they're getting it on. Levy and I were at it the entire day when I claimed her.” Gajeel bragged. “I feel sorry for that stripper though. Men don't lubricate naturally like women do. It's gonna hurt like hell. That's only if that flame idiot tops. Who knows, he may be a carrier.”

Wendy blushed, hoping Natsu wouldn't be too rough with Gray, or the other way around as they watched the ice mage run to the forest. “Good luck Gray-san.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laying on his side with his eyes closed, Natsu tried his best to hang on to the thread of life he was currently clinging to. He was wondering if he should have told Gray when they were younger that they were mates, if it would've made a difference. He wasn't sure, but he had thought at the time that Gray would reject him, so he had to become strong so Gray would like him. Funny, all this thinking about the stripper, it's almost like he can smell him. 

“Natsu!” the flame mage heard Gray calling for him, but couldn't respond, his mouth was too dry. He slowly started to move his tongue around in his mouth to try and get some moisture in it. Now with his mouth somewhat wet, he could respond.

“Gray?” He croaked, as he forced his tired eyes to open. It looked like Gray was kneeling over him. In fact he must be, because all Natsu could smell was Gray.

“I'm here Natsu. I talked to Wendy and Gajeel. Why didn't you tell me you would die if we didn't get together?!” Gray asked as he cupped the dying dragon slayer’s face in one chilly hand. Natsu looked grey, and his body was way colder than usual.

“Didn't want… you to… be with me… like that.” he whispered. “I don't want... to force…” he started coughing. When he finished he continued. “force... you to be with… me… would rather die.” he finished as he nuzzled into Gray’s hand. 

“You're not forcing me flame brain. You know I love you. I just wanted you to think I didn't want you because you lied to me for years. I don't want you to die idiot! I love you!” Gray admitted for the first time out loud. “Now tell me how to save you, you bastard! What do we have to do?” Gray demanded. He wasn't going to lose Natsu, not after he waited so many years for this to happen. 

“Come closer. I have to... bite your neck to mark... you as mine.” Natsu said, his eyes closing for a brief moment as Gray leaned over Natsu, tilting his head so the fire mage could bite. 

After a few moments, Natsu’s teeth sank into Gray’s neck. Natsu could immediately feel strength returning to his body, so with a sigh he released Gray’s neck. As soon as Natsu let go, his abdomen started to burn, and slick began to slip out of his entrance. That proved that the fire mage was indeed a carrier. He needed Gray to take him in order for the claim to be complete. 

“Gray. I need you to fuck me.” Natsu said, his body regaining strength as he looked up at the ice mage, happy that they were finally doing this.

“But I don't have any lube or anything to use. It'll hurt you.” Gray replied, sitting up and looking around as if a bottle of lube would just pop out of no where. 

“We don't need that Gray. My body makes its own slick. Now hurry up! I want to feel you inside me. I don't even care if I get pregnant, i just want you to be mine!” Natsu demanded as he sat up and pulled off his clothes. “Hurry and take your pants off!” Natsu whined as he lay back down on the grass. Gray was frozen though. Had he heard right?

“Did you say pregnant?” Gray gulped as his hands moved down to his hips, trying not to get distracted by Natsu’s gorgeous body. His abs, his arms, even his thighs, but what was even more distracting was that lovely erection, red and swollen. Gray wanted to take it in his mouth. Just then he noticed a clear liquid seeping from Natsu’s entrance. ‘That must be the slick Natsu was talking about.’ he thought to himself.

“Yeah I'm a carrier. A carrier is a male dragon who can produce young just like female dragons. That's not a problem is it?” the fire mage asked worriedly. He'd always wanted his own kids, but if Gray didn't want them…

“No, no it's not a problem, I just never thought I'd have my own kids, much less with you because I'm gay.” Gray assured his soon to be lover as he removed his jeans and boxers, kneeling down next to Natsu. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt the dragon slayer so he slowly entered one finger into the slick entrance. It went in easily, so Gray moved it around, Natsu gasping at the feel of the cold finger inside his hot body. Gray added another finger, and after moving around a bit, surprised at how easy it was to prepare his lover, he added a third finger, now rotating his fingers vigorously, pumping them in and out. At this point Natsu was moaning loudly, writhing from side to side as Gray teased him. 

“Graaaay come on and fuck me already. Ahh ngh. Please!” the fire mage begged. Gray had wanted to take his time exploring Natsu’s body, but decided that they would have time to that after this claiming thing was over. Gray pulled out his fingers and used the slick on his fingers to coat his throbbing erection. He then moved closer to Natsu, lifting the others legs and putting them over his own shoulders, lined up his cock and pressed in slowly, filling up the dragon slayer until he bottomed out. 

At this point Natsu was muttering nonsense while trying to move his body to feel Gray deeper inside. His erection was leaking proudly, begging to be touched but Gray had other plans. The ice mage slowly pulled out about halfway before ramming back inside. He grabbed onto Natsu’s thighs as he began to thoroughly fuck the dragon slayer, the two of them moaning and sweating as they continued to make love. 

“Mine! Gray you're -ahh- mine!” Natsu groaned as he got closer to release, drool leaking from his mouth. He was almost ready to blow, but he wanted Gray to come in him first. 

Gray was close as well, honestly he was ashamed at how quick he was going to come but with a grunt he spilled inside Natsu, which triggered the dragon slayer to come as well. Exhausted, Gray pulled out and collapsed on the ground beside his lover, no his mate. Turning on his side, he looked over at Natsu, who looked way better than when he had first found him. His skin was glowing and he was smiling at Gray. 

“I love you, flame brain.”

“I love you too, ice princess.”


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five year later

Natsu sat on the porch, watching as his two sons Hikaru and Izumi sparring in the yard. Hikaru, even though he had Gray’s hair and eyes was a fire mage, and Izumi who took after Natsu was an ice mage. Both had advanced senses as they were both dragon slayers, and Natsu loved them both dearly. He also loved his mate, and he could see Gray walking up the path to their house carrying groceries. As soon as the boys noticed him they stopped sparring and ran up to him. 

“Daddy, Daddy!” they cheered in unison. “We missed you!” they said as they each wrapped themselves around one of Gray’s legs. 

“I missed you guys too.” the ice mage replied, taking slow steps with his arms full, trying not to drop anything. Natsu saw this and stood up, taking the groceries out of his mate's arms. 

“Did ya get meat?” Natsu asked, peering into the bag, hoping to see some delicious red meat.

“Of course I did. Now Hikaru, Izumi, get off so I can help Papa make dinner. You two don't leave the yard, understand?”

“Yes Daddy!” they promised and ran off into the yard to continue sparring. 

“Now I get you all to myself.” Gray said gleefully walking up behind Natsu who was in the kitchen putting away the food, and wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Not now ice princess. I'm starving.” Natsu said trying to ignore Gray as he set aside the package of steaks. 

“I wasn't going to do anything.” Gray lied, but settled for leaving a trail of kisses down Natsu’s neck. “I love you, you know.”

“Yeah I know.” Natsu sighed. “I love you too.” But before they could do anything Hikaru and Izumi stormed in the house.

“We'll continue this later.” Gray said as he moved to get a pan from the cabinet. 

“Bring it on stripper.”

And they lived happily ever after.   
End


End file.
